<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gummypocalypse by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205723">The Gummypocalypse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, Crack, Detroit gets covered in lots of gummy bear goo, Gen, Gummi Bears, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death but like no one cares, Squishy Squashy Fun, heart munching goodness, lots of thanks to Cryptid Nr. 2 who joined me in this, rip gavin ?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Detroit gets attacked by an army of mutant gummy bears, Connor and North are the only ones able to save the city but they have vastly different approaches as to how to go about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; North (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson/Connor (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gummypocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a surprise to everyone the day that a nuclear radiation leak next to the candy factory had caused gummy bears to rise up against their human and androids creators. After one month of fighting, clearly the methods of both Jericho and the DPD were unsuccessful in controlling the tiny mutant gummy menace. Nothing showed this difference in methods more than the team of Connor and North. Connor was trying to figure out the mystery of the gummies, whereas North preferred to face the little devils head on, or rather... Boot first.</p>
<p>"You do realize they might as well be a sentient life form, just like us? Shouldn't we try to... you know, communicate more first?", Connor asked North, unsure. <br/>"You do what you want, Cyberboy, but I'm pretty sure no amount of communication is gonna change the fact that the entire city is about to be covered in gummy bear goo and get swallowed whole." <br/>North was right, Connor realized in horror. He stared out the window, seeing another 2ft tall gummy bear approach the city, leaving a slimy trail of gummy bear goo in its path.</p>
<p>"I'm going to fucking smash that little bitch!", North yelled, she grabbed a nearby lead pipe, that was resting on the floor and smashed the window open. <br/>"No! North! Stop being so reckless!", Connor yelled after her. <br/>"It's too late, Connor, we can't let these squishy faced assholes ruin our lives anymore!" <br/>And before he could stop her she leaped out of the window, to face the enemy.  She was being too rash, but if Connor didn't follow her lead she's get stranded out there on her own, he had no choice but to follow her towards the enemy.</p>
<p>Connor sighed, and then ran after North, following her outside - which seemed once more like an unwise choice to him, given the fact that the outside was largely covered in goo and currently overtaken by a supreme army of huge gummy bears, who so far had remained hostile. Connor was uncertain what North's actual plan here was, as he saw her charge in full force, at the next closest gummy bear - a blue one, Connor noted, just in case that was important. North took off her shoe and threw it right at the gummy bear's face, before Connor could even attempt to stop her - Connor was pretty sure this would lead to their demise.</p>
<p>North should know by now that any mass that comes into contact with the gummy bears would get absorbed into their bodies and make them grow larger, but it didn't stop her from acting aggressively, as the gummy bear took the shoe in grew even more. <br/>"Fuck!", she yelled. <br/>Connor rolled his eyes, he knew it had been a bad idea. even though it was such a small shoe, the gummy bear tripled in size and hugged both Connor and North to their body. There was only one way out now... They'd have to eat their way out...</p>
<p>Thankfully Cyberlife had started coming out with quality of life improvements a couple years ago, one of them being the ability to eat. He had been quite surprised that North had even taken the offer - Connor himself had mostly done so for the prospect of getting to enjoy dinners together with Hank. Regardless, he was thankful for in this moment more than ever. There was no way they'd ever manage to eat all of the gummy bears - or was there? - but it was their only chance for now. He followed North's lead, and sank his teeth into the leg of the gummy bear, causing it to tumble to the ground, and nearly squishing North and him in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both rolled out of the path of the tumbling gelatin horror, and then turned back around to face it, each taking chunks out of the bear's legs and spiting the pieces to the ground defiantly. The gummy made a noise like screaming, it sounded like a theremin being played underwater, the sound reverberated through Connor and he shuddered. The thought for a split second that maybe what they were doing was wrong. That it wasn't the gummies' fault that they were attacking... But then he remembered all the people that had been absorbed by them... Gavin... Chris... Even Fowler...<br/>He screamed, and started munching like he'd never munched before.</p>
<p>Connor chewed and chewed, through the hordes of gummy bears attacking them now, he wasn't quite sure where it ended anymore, if there was anything but gummy bears, for miles and miles ahead and if North and he would ever make it out alive and manage to save the city of Detroit from a killer army of 2ft tall gummy bears. But he had to keep on chewing and chewing, he told himself, eventually, they would have to make it - neither of them knew yet how any of this was even possible, but well, after spending the last few years living in Detroit, nothing tended to surprise Connor anymore, certainly not after that incident with the plush animal murderers. <br/>"I think we need help," Connor gasped, in a moment between chewing, knowing North and he could perhaps not do this alone after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know who we can call? Shit! Wait, doesn't that guy you work with live near here... Hank or whatever?" North responded. <br/>"Oh, yes, he does... If we can just run, and make it to his house... It's about ten minutes for us, then maybe Hank can help... Maybe his dog too!", Connor concluded. <br/>He grabbed North's hand and they ran as fast as they could to Hank's house. When they got there they banged on his front door as loudly as they could. <br/>"Hank, are you home?! Hank! We need you!!" Connor yelled.</p>
<p>Connor was impressed they had even managed to make it to Hank's front door, thankfully the way hadn't been too far, but they were still being chased by the gummy bears, about to get squished by them once more. Connor kept hammering at Hank's door, dreading why it was taking so long, hoping Hank was home and not already squished by gummy bears himself. Finally, after what seemed like ages to Connor, Hank opened up the door. <br/>"You have to help us," he gasped and Hank looked at them questioningly, somehow completely unaware of what had been happening in Detroit this day so far. Typical. <br/>He looked past Connor out onto the street and stared at the gummy bears. <br/>"Holy shit," he mumbled, as he saw. <br/>"Well, old man, we can't eat all of them on our own, better get to work," North said, just as she got squished against the house wall by a huge green gummy bear</p>
<p>Hank grinned, "Well let's get to it!" <br/>Sure the world felt like it had gone crazy, and shit this was crazy too but he was ready to munch some serious bear butt. He adopted a lunging stance and tackled the green gummy mouth first. All anyone could hear was the snarfing and biting noises as Hank ripped into the squishy squashy flesh of the gummies. The theremin sounding scream got louder and louder until it stopped, and the bear slumped to the floor, he stared at where he'd bitten. <br/>"Their chests. You have to bite their gummy hearts to kill them! There's a weak point!" Hank yelled, and then he went on to the next bear and then the next one, hoping Connor and North would join him.</p>
<p>Connor stared in a mix of awe and horror, as Hank kept chewing his way through the hordes of countless gummy bears, sinking his teeth into their tiny hearts, causing the gummy bears, to fall down and melt into puddles on the ground. Hank had gotten to most of them already, by the time North and he had woken up enough to join him finally. In the end, it took them less than five minutes to save Detroit from the gummy bear apocalypse, all thanks to Hank - Connor was so glad he had thought of going to him for help.  <br/>"Eh, I've definitely had tastier ones," Hank said, as he finally had finished off the last gummy bear and Connor couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation.</p>
<p>They had done it, they had finally beaten down the pack of wild gummies. It has been a rainbow-colored nightmare from the moment it started, but at least now they had managed to clear the area, and they had space to think. There was a lot more to be done in the war against these candy monstrosities, but at least now they had figured out how to proceed. They had discovered a weak spot in and they could exploit it. They all sighed with ease, knowing the battle was won. And for now, at least, they could rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>